


Young Love and the Clave

by HolyMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Racism, Gen, Nicknames, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: This is a ... drabble I just made up.It starts:okay but now i think of a scenario where maruke go to...





	Young Love and the Clave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lewispanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewispanda/gifts).



"Honey, we gotta do something against Valentine," Luke whispers into Maryse's hair. It's night and he can feel his parabatai sleeping through the bond.

 

She looks up from his chest directly into his eyes. "I know, Boo. But what? We can't just go to the Clave and say "Yo our fren Val is creepy can you do something?"

 

Luke shrugs. "We could try. Tomorrow."

 

"No now. He's asleep and won't notice you leave. He is asleep, right?"

 

"Ya. But so am I, dear. Sleeeep, please."

 

"No. Get up." If only that firm voice wasn't so ridiculously attractive...

 

"Fine, but I'm getting a treat later."

 

* * *

 

 

The Clave agrees that eradicating all Downworlders is against the Accords. Half of them were born mundanes at least. And half of the rest are half angels so kinda like nephilim. And the remaining are victims of demons. Thus, Nephilim have to protect the Downworld.

They call a charged warlock to portal Valentine Morgenstern (haha like the demon, right?) inside the interrogation room.

 

And there he is. Barely 20 years old and already filled with rage. "Why the f- Holy Raziel in heaven am I in a suspect chamber?" His voice booms in the small place demanding his authority.

 

"Hey, lil buddy." The Clave member, Abigail, leans forward and talks in a soft voice to not hurt this poor boy's ego even more. "I know the downworlders are annoying and everything but killing all of them is a bit harsh isn't it."


End file.
